Unnamed Federation starships (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Federation starships. :Also see unnamed Federation starbases. By commander * Garth's starship * Hayes's starship By registry * NCC-G1465 * NCC-1685 * NCC-1700 (''Constitution''-class) * NCC-1718 * NCC-4000 (''Ptolemy''-class) * NCC-71325 * NCC-73918 (''Danube''-class) * NCC-75227 (Federation mission scout) By class * [[Unnamed Akira class starships|Unnamed Akira-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Constitution class starships|Unnamed Constitution-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Danube class starships|Unnamed Danube-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Defiant class starships|Unnamed Defiant-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Excelsior class starships|Unnamed Excelsior-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Galaxy class starships|Unnamed Galaxy-class starships]] * Unnamed J-class starships * [[Unnamed Miranda class starships|Unnamed Miranda-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Nebula class starships|Unnamed Nebula-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Norway class starships|Unnamed Norway-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Nova class starships|Unnamed Nova-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Oberth class starships|Unnamed Oberth-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Peregrine class starships|Unnamed Peregrine-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Prometheus class starships|Unnamed Prometheus-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Saber class starships|Unnamed Saber-class starships]] * [[Unnamed Steamrunner class starships|Unnamed Steamrunner-class starships]] By unnamed classes Early Scout Mission An unnamed scout conducted first contact with the two civilizations of the Delos system in 2164. (TNG: "Symbiosis") Transport to DS9 An unnamed starship took Benjamin Sisko and his son to Deep Space 9 in 2369. (DS9: "Emissary") Failed Greeting An unnamed starship in 2344 visited Torona IV with a mission of opening diplomatic talks with the Jarada. The captain failed in his pronunciaton of the greeting thus ending diplomatic talks between the Jarada and the Federation for twenty years. The record tapes of this encounter were viewed by the USS Enterprise-D crew in 2364 as they prepared for their attempt in opening diplomatic relations with the Jarada. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") Mission to Klavdia III In 2349, this unnamed Federation ship took Salia and Anya, following the death of Salia's parents, from their homeworld of Daled IV to Klavdia III so that Salia could be raised in a neutral environment. It was the mission of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to return the two back to Daled IV, from Klavdia III, in 2365. (TNG: "The Dauphin") Support ship at Arkaria This unnamed support ship was in orbit of Arkaria near the Remmler Array in 2369, while the Enterprise-D was preparing for a baryon sweep. (TNG: "Starship Mine") :StarTrek.com mistakenly calls this the [[USS Magellan|USS ''Magellan]].'' Cylindrical Ship at the Battle of Sector 001 ]] This unnamed cylindrical ship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001. (Star Trek: First Contact) : This is believed to be the CGI version of the Millennium Falcon, possibly introduced into this scene by Industrial Light and Magic effects artist John Knoll. ''This vessel can be seen at 0:09:43 into the movie. Two-nacelled Consitution refit variant This unnamed Federation starship was involved in the Dominion War. (DS9 Season 6) :This ship was a rough-build combination of [[Star Trek films|''Star Trek movies]]-era Enterprise parts with two nacelles attached at the bottom of the saucer connector. No name or registry was assigned to this model. The only data about this model comes from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual.'' Three-nacelled Excelsior refit variant This unnamed Federation starship was involved in the Dominion War. (DS9 Season 6) :This ship was a rough-build combination of an ''Excelsior-refit class parts with two nacelles attached like on normal Excelsior-class ships, and a third connected at the bottom of the saucer with a Constitution-class nacelled pylon. No name or registry was assigned to this model. The only data about this model comes from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, though the picture shown in the manual is incorrect.'' Federation starships, Unnamed de:Unbenannte Schiffsklassen